New Kitty On The Block
by PerditaAlottachocolate
Summary: Ladybug finds out there's a very cute cat living in Agrestes' home. It has interesting colors and an even more entertaining hobby. But the best part of it is the name. Which Adrien doesn't seem to want to share.


_Author's Note: This drabble is the second entry for my 1k followers giveaway on my tumblr blog. It was written for Lnc2 who requested Ladrien or Ladynoir, and I decided to missinterpret it a bit and... ah well, you'll see._

* * *

 **New Kitty On The Block**

'This is not weird,' Ladybug said to herself as she crouched on the roof opposite the Agreste mansion. 'Not weird _at all_.'

She wished she sounded more convincing. Place du Châtelet just happened to be on her way back from patrol. Well, if she took the pretty way. And what a pretty way it was. Once again she put the yoyo in front of her eyes and used it as binoculars to get a better view at the room with floor to ceiling windows. Behind those windows lived the love of her life, and as it just turned out, he didn't live there alone.

Ladybug wasn't sure how she felt about the whole ordeal. Part of her was astonished, another part ecstatic and a little bit… jealous. But overall she just couldn't take her eyes off the boy who occupied her heart and her dreams, and off his fluffy companion.

At this distance even with her yoyo she couldn't get a good look at what the creature had been, but if she had to guess, she'd say it was a cat. Pointy ears, fluffy body and the tail were all typical signs of a feline. Oh, and chasing the laser pointer had been somewhat of a giveaway. It was utterly sweet and exhilarating to see Adrien engaged in such a careless activity. She briefly wondered why he never told them he had a cat. Or maybe that was just a fresh new member of the Agreste family?

She checked the time. It wasn't that late, so she could still stay and watch the "show" for a while before she needed to head home. Not caring about the goofy grin lighting her face, she propped the yoyo on her knee and sat on the roof drinking the scene in until it became cold enough for her to shiver. Her backside hurt too, so at last Ladybug tore her eyes from the view and gingerly rose to her feet.

Only to hear someone calling her name.

It was the very same boy she'd been watching for, let's be honest, the better part of the last thirty minutes.

'Ladybug!' Adrien waved at her from his window.

She waved back and sent him a sweet smile. She thought he'd turn around and go back to playing or whatever he had to do this evening, but the boy kept waving and beaming. She didn't want to appear impolite so she kept waving back and giggling until it became ridiculous to keep up this pointless exchange.

Ladybug swung to Adrien's window instead. Her plan was to say hi and goodbye in the same sentence. How had she ended up on his couch was beyond her. It had been impossible to say no to the blond perfect storm who was currently seated next to her.

And between the two teens sprawled on its side was the cat.

Ladybug stroke it gently between its ears and it purred in delight. Adrien was rubbing its fluffy tummy and the cat put its paw over his forearm and clawed at it with glee, making its owner wince and hiss once in a while.

'So I might have made a few off hand comments about being lonely in such a big house,' the boy explained. 'I will admit _this_ ,' he pointed to the pet,' was _not_ what I had in mind.' He scratched his neck. 'But my father decided on a solution in his typical manner of hiring someone to do the job.' He chuckled, but she caught the slightly bitter sarcasm in his tone.

Ladybug sighed inwardly. Gabriel Agreste was her idol when it came to designers, but she'd learned enough about Adrien's home life both as Marinette and Ladybug to know, that the fashion mogul was definitely not the father-of-the-year material. And he clearly either had no idea how to take a hint, or - which would be much worse and much more probable - decided to adopt a cat instead of keeping his son company more often or letting him invite friends over.

The cat was gorgeous though. No wonder Monsieur Agreste chose it. It was a calico, with soft fluffy fur. Half of its muzzle was reddish-orange, the other half black, with a cute spotted pink nose in the middle. The half-red half-black pattern ran down its back, melting into the orange and black splotches of the cat's hide. The white fur under the chin and around the neck stood out nicely, as if the cat sported a ruffle collar. The pet's tummy and paws were also white, while the tail resembled tiger stripes of ginger and black. Ladybug caught a glimpse of a fancy collar peeking from under the fur around the neck with sparkly bits of crystal forming letters. Two half-lidded lime-green eyes were watching the girl's every move. They seemed more knowing that she would expect of a regular cat. Maybe she should reconsider her plan of getting a hamster after all?

'It's beautiful,' the girl pointed out, giggling lightly as the animal rubbed its cheeks against her hand.

' _She_ is,' Adrien replied proudly. His hair was delightfully ruffled and his cheeks were pink. She assumed it was from the earlier play.

The boy ran his fingers from the cat's head down its back as if he was practicing a piano and he launched a whole purr factory. Ladybug had no idea cats could be so loud without meowing their lungs out. Adrien's face lit up at the sound.

'You look happy,' the heroine pointed out.

He ducked his head. 'I am,' he admitted. 'I wouldn't have asked for a cat, and _some people_ are complaining, but…'

Ladybug thought she heard a snort from Adrien's desk. The cat raised to its feet, arched its back and strolled in that direction.

'Awww, so cute,' the girl squealed. 'I can't imagine anyone complaining about such sweet kitty!'

Adrien snickered. 'Well, there are reasons,' he lowered his voice to conspiratorial whisper. 'But despite everything I can tell that she's growing on Father too.'

Despite everything? Ladybug could help being at least a bit intrigued. Even if technically that wasn't her business. 'Oh?'

'There were some… incidents,' the grin on boy's face was all the evidence she needed to know that they must have been hilarious. 'You know how cats sometimes bring gifts of what they catch?'

'Uhuh.'

'My cat takes her fancy in hunting a particular kind of prey…' he drawled. 'And every morning Father finds a few butterflies or moths carefully placed on his desk, which irks him to no end,' he chuckled. 'She's not allowed to go outside of the house, so no one knows where she finds them, and why she's so set on bringing them to Father, but at this rate he could start a collection of lepidoptera without moving a finger.'

Ladybug gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. 'If she's so good maybe I could borrow her for akuma attacks?' she jested.

Adrien's face dropped. 'I don't think it's a good idea,' he said seriously.

'You're right,' she shook her head. 'I don't want _my_ kitty jealous,' she winked at him.

He didn't laugh, she noticed, which was a shame, because she found the joke quite funny. Her comment made him blush furiously instead, but before she could muse on that a stampede of surprisingly loud paws announced the return of the cat. She ran past them at a frantic pace, jumped up the wall and shot back to hide under the sofa. There was a rumble, as if the pet was fighting with something under the furniture. Adrien shrugged and laughed, unperturbed with those sounds.

Ladybug smiled tenderly at the thought of him playing with the cat. 'What's her name?' she asked. 'You never mentioned it.'

To her surprise the boy flushed and bit his lip. 'I mostly just call her "Minou",' he waved a hand dismissively.

'Really?' Even if endearing, that seemed oddly generic. 'I thought I saw a name on her collar?'

'That's very perceptive of you,' he grumbled under his breath.

'It's in the job description,' she flashed him a cheeky smile. 'Why won't you just tell me?'

Adrien scratched his neck again. 'It's kinda embarrassing?' he ventured.

Ladybug raised her brow. 'Why would you name your cat something embarrassing?'

As if on cue the pet's striped tail emerged from under the sofa. The cat seemed to be struggling with something, trying to drag in from under the furniture. Excited chirps soon turned into a triumphant yelp, and a Chat Noir action figurine landed at Ladybug's feet. The cat sat next to it looking extremely pleased with herself.

The heroine bent down to retrieve the toy. 'Will you tell me your name, Minou?' she gushed.

The cat blinked and jumped to her lap, turning its back to her and exposing the collar. Ladybug stroked the soft fur to uncover the letters. She narrowed her eyes at the word and froze.

Next to her Adrien hid his face in his hands. 'I-it's the colors on her muzzle,' he choked out. 'Like a double colored mask. And Father was against it so obviously I wanted to tease him a bit…'

Finally the girl snorted. She pushed the fur aside to reveal the name in all its glory.

 _LADY NOIR_ was inscribed in curly and sparkly cursive on the collar.

'I never would have thought you were such a devoted shipper, Adrien!' she burst into giggles. 'But from what you've been telling me it fits perfectly!'

The cat chirped and moved to headbutt her owner. Adrien's face emerged from behind his hands. His ears were as red as Ladybug's suit. Lady Noir wasted no time and rubbed her whiskers against his cheek, purring happily.

'It really is perfect,' he grinned, running his fingers under the cat's chin.

* * *

 _AN: As always, let me know what you think of this drabble! I'm dying to know!_

 _There are cat pics to go with this story. You can find them on my tumblr blog (perditaalottachocolate-blog . tumblr . com – look under "new kitty on the block" tag) or on AO3 version of this story. That is my cat and the source of inspiration for this fic. Her name is not Lady Noir, but only because she already had a name when we adopted her ;)_

 _This story was betaed by my dear Remasa, who saved you from all those terrible typos and mistakes. Check out her newest murder mystery fic "Hidden Agendas". It's great! And a huge thank you to sweet Kinyth for her useful suggestions and encouragement._

 _Now that the give away is done I will go back to my WIPs. We'll see how it goes!_


End file.
